the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hello! Newbie! (... and eventually, newbie's OC?)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hello Introduction Newbie Oc Hello! Newbie! (... and eventually, newbie's OC?) 32 Comments chatterghosts chatterghosts @chatterghosts 3 years ago I know, I know, this took ages, but I did it! Alrightey then, shall we? This is a small introductory post, since I finally got myself in gear to post something. Howdy, y'all! This would be your friendly neighborhood Doodle, tuning in for the very first time. I've been reading TGS for a few months now and kept an eye around here, and now I'm getting in the pool myself. Isn't that fun? ... Well, that's really all the important stuff, actually. Though I do suppose a list of interests may help me gain some new friends? I am an avid fan of various musicals and webcomics (though this would be my favorite, heh.) and Steven Universe, as well as a number of other silly shows and animes - ever seen Gravity Falls, by the way? Hah hah, kidding. RIP. No, but seriously, I'm excited to hang around here. Art's my thing, really, and outside of that I essentially have zero redeeming qualities whatsoever. Thankfully, though, I attempt make up for that with a love of RP -- and eventually I will get around to posting a bio for my OC... hah hah, eventually -- which hopefully won't end too badly. That's all! Have a wonderful day/night! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Oh my god you are so similar to me it's not even funny. But welcome to the pool!) 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Perhaps we're twins! 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat chatterghosts • 3 years ago (MAAYYYBBBEEEE) 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Hello!! You'll fit right in here! :D I can't wait to see your character and art work and I hope to see more of you around! ) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Why, thank you! 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll chatterghosts • 3 years ago ( :D I actually surprised you haven't joined us sooner considering the giant Steven Universe discussions we had last week maybe it was 2 weeks ago? :\ ...Anyways it's always fun to see what new comers bring to the table cause it's Always exciting! ) •Share › Avatar The Fox • 3 years ago Sup! Always nice to meet new members! Hopefully you find a niche here, can't wait to see you in action. ( hopefully I have my character actually FINISHED, SO THAT I TOO CAN RP. But you know, these things take time...So yeah Welcome enjoy your stay! ) 3 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts The Fox • 3 years ago Haha, I believe in you! Thank you! 2 •Share › Avatar Starry Eyed • 3 years ago (yo welcome to the party 8D I can't wait to see ya around) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Starry Eyed • 3 years ago Thanks so much! 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Why hello there Doodle/Decipherer! (Awesome names btw X3) The name's RB, the resident perv and dirty minded member of the fandom. I noticed you mentioned anime, steven universe and gravity falls too...you and me will get along very well. Hey Rose, say hi to the newcomer! Rose: Oh! H-Hello there. I-It's nice to m-meet you. X3 This is my OC Rose, she's a little a shy around new people. But hopefully her and your OC will get along well when they meet. X3 Sorry for the long response to your post, but hey what can you do! XD Can't wait to see what you bring to this beautiful fandom we're all a part of. X3 -From RB. X3 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Sounds delightful! Thanks. 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 chatterghosts • 3 years ago Of course Decipherer! X3 •Share › Avatar SoljaGold • 3 years ago (Welcome! I look forward to see you around here more! :D) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts SoljaGold • 3 years ago All these warm welcomes, man. Thanks! 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago Goodness, the positive response is astonishing! Thank you all so much! 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago I look forward to roleplaying with you! You seem like a very interesting person. Also, what particular musicals catch your fancy, if I may be so bold as to ask? 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago You're too kind, but I'm afraid I'm rather dull. Oh, dear, there are so many -- Phantom of the Opera, West Side Story, and Rent always tend to be my default. Slightly more recently, I've taken time to enjoy the Count of Monte Cristo, Spring Awakening, Heathers, Hamilton, and Wicked. A fantastically love/hate relationship is had for Jekyll and Hyde. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago Oh those are all wonderful choices! Funny story about me and Phantom- I was on a trip to NYC to sing in Carnegie Hall with my festival choir (HUGE DEAL and I will talk for HOURS about it, singing is part of my lifeblood) and a friend of mine and I were having a conversation where I joked that I could probably preform the whole thing by myself. Well we essentially spent the whole trip, whenever we had a free moment, singing the entire musical from memory. I took care of the lower voices (despite singing soprano, I can sing as the Phantom. Makes me grin like a loon!) and she took the higher voices. We somehow made it work, and with the bigger songs we got other friends from our groups and got them to cover the harmonies. So yeah. I love those musicals to bits. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago I'd be delighted to hear you talk about it, actually! That sounds fun! 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago Oh gee where to start... Prepare for a very, very long post. First of all, we were in NYC for five days. We had practice with the other choirs in the festival about 6-8 hours for three of them. I shared a room with three of my choir members, one of whom was my PotO friend. Our hotel room was on like the 32nd floor and we had a direct view to times square which was ABSOLUTELY GORGEOUS at night. For the rest of the time, and the other two days, we spent a lot of time walking around and people watching, checking out shops, going to Central Park and the Zoo, and the New York Public Library (which was my favorite stop truth be told). A couple of times we did an a capella version of 'Here Comes the Sun.' One of those times was in times square itself and we must have drawn about a hundred and fifty to two hundred people, it was terrifying and awe inspiring. We also saw Aladdin on Broadway, which was outstanding and hilarious. I have no words for what an experience that was. Carnegie hall in and of itself was stunning! The outside was under some renovations sadly but the inside? The inside was gorgeous, I'm talking like 50 foot tall ceiling at least, probably taller, I think we were in the Stern Auditorium. There were like 140 stairs (which I counted because I was climbing up them in a formal costume made from the irritation of Satan himself, it was awful and had nothing better to do.) to the balcony which we had to climb like twice up and down, and there was a huge chandelier in the middle of the domed ceiling, red velvet seats and white banisters all around, carpet as far as the eye could see, brass light fixtures every couple of feet, gorgeous molding along the sides. My favorite thing though, was the acoustics. In the hours before our performance, when it was quiet as can be, a single moderately loud note from a single person could be heard all the way at the top of the crazy high balcony, as far back as you could get. The acoustics when there were about 7 to 10 choirs singing at a time (it was a reaaaaallly big stage holy cow we had like 230 people on it I think) was like a parliament of angels was debating in heavenly voices, and they bounced back and forth along the walls and danced along the ceiling back to the singers. We could hear what we sounded like, and while I am most certainly one of the quickest to critique music, we sounded amazing as could be with so many different vocal styles merging. It was absolutely stunning and I will probably never have an experience as awesome as that. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • 3 years ago Oh my gosh, dear, that sounds beautiful! And gee, sorry about the irritating clothes. I hope one day I can see what you mean! But really, the way you described that, it sounds like a stunning sight and sound. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais chatterghosts • 3 years ago It was wonderfullll <3 *Many happy Tairais sounds* 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Yay! I'm officially not the newbie. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago It's official, I am the new baby. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago But I'll always be the shortest �� 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I'm 4'11. You? 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago four eleven? 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Eeeeyep. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago • edited Oh. I'm 5 feet exactly... (That might need to change... Elaina's too tall... Hm... It's fine for now .-.) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Gnomes unite. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde chatterghosts • 3 years ago *giggles* 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy